dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tournament of Power
Tournament of Power is the name of the tournament held by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. The strongest warriors from eight out of the twelve universes will be participating, and any team who loses in this tournament will have their universe wiped out. According to the Grand Priest, the true motive behind the organization of the tournament is that Zen-Oh believes there is too many universes and wants to erase the weaker ones. Characteristics The tournament will take place in the World of Void, an isolated place with literally no time or space, allowing the participants to use the full extent of their power. Like the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, the Super Dragon Balls have become the prize for the winner of the tournament. Each team consists of ten warriors from each of the eight universes selected, adding up to a total of 80 people participating in the tournament. The tournament will be a survival-style battle royale, where one must knock their opponents off of the ring to defeat them. The use of weapons and killing as well Flight outside the arena are prohibited. The match will be 100 taks (48 minutes on Earth) long, and the universe with the most survivors, or the universe of the sole survivor if there is one, will be the winner. The match will require more than power in both teamwork and tactics in order to win. Universes 1, 5, 8, and 12 are exempted to participate in the tournament due to its inhabitants having an average mortal rank above 7. The eight other universes, such as Universe 7 (lvl 3.18) or Universe 9 (lvl 1.86), are left to fight to determine which one of them deserve to be saved. The only ones that will not be erased alongside their losing universe are the Angels. Rules *Fighters cannot be killed or use weapons. *To win, one must make their opponent fall off of the fighting stage, even if they were to collapse on the stage. *There will be only a single match, with all 80 fighters battling at the same time. *The match will last for 48 minutes. *Fighters are not allowed to fly outside of the ring or else their Flight technique gets negated there. *The universe with the most survivors when time runs out will be the victor. **If there is a sole survivor, that fighter's universe will be the victor. Teams Universe 2 Universe 3 Universe 4 Universe 6 *Cabba *Caulifla *Frost *Hit *Auta Magetta *Botamo Universe 7 *Goku *Vegeta *Majin Buu *Gohan *Piccolo *Android 18 *Android 17 *Tien Shinhan *Krillin *Master Roshi Universe 9 *Bergamo *Lavender *Basil Universe 10 Universe 11 *Toppo *Jiren *Dyspo *Kahseral Trivia *The Tournament of Power is the second (third if one counts the Timespace Tournament from Dragon Ball Fusions) Martial Arts tournament in the series to involve teams representing different Universes, the first being Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. *The Tournament of Power is the first tournament that Master Roshi has participated in since 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, however it is also the first tournament within the Dragon Ball series where he participates as himself and not as his alter-ego Jackie Chun. Site Navigation pl:Turniej Mocy it:Torneo del Potere es:Torneo de Fuerza Category:Events Category:Dragon Ball Super